


【锤基】安然无恙/Safe and Sound    第二章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: Mpreg 沙雕





	【锤基】安然无恙/Safe and Sound    第二章

**Author's Note:**

> 血腥预警。手术步骤来自网络资料，也许不够专业，但拒绝ky。
> 
> 奇异博士时间线大概在钢二之后不久，因此今晚上线的是斯蒂芬·小魔仙·斯特兰奇和洛基·全程昏迷·劳菲森。

沙雕预警

娜塔莎：我是谁我在哪我在干什么？自以为身为女性就能提供什么帮助的我实在是太天真了，面前这个男人是超能力者吗医生吗还是根本就是个魔鬼呢？  
斯蒂芬：在下奇异，有何贵干。  
安东尼：恕我直言，在场的各位都是单身狗。

Chapter Two 风暴降生……丹妮莉丝？

奇异博士斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的内心几乎是崩溃的。

身为圣殿守护者，奇异博士当然有责任检测地球上的异常魔法波动，但这不代表他是二十四小时全天候营业的智能管家，就像钢铁侠的贾维斯一样。凌晨三点从睡梦中惊醒顶着俩大黑眼圈的奇异博士心情极差地穿越整个大西洋来到了纽约郊区。十几分钟之前这里出现了巨大的魔法波动，其能量之大连他自己也难以抗衡。

奇异博士嗅到了浓浓的血腥味儿，虽然有点反胃但他很习惯地没有吐出来，毕竟他做了很多年外科医生，也在早年参与过人体炸弹又或者是连环车祸的紧急抢救工作——小场面，都是小场面。

但他的魔浮斗篷表示拒绝——它很少经历这么浓重的血腥味，趋利避害地瞬间后撤差点把奇异博士勒断气——奇异博士被勒得翻白眼，安抚住魔浮斗篷之后心情更差了。

抱着输人不输阵的想法，奇异博士画出法阵，大声喝道：“是谁在这里发动了大规模杀伤性魔法波动？我以地球守护者的名义……”

打断他的是一声微弱的呻吟。

奇异博士犹豫了一下，还是瞬移到车门旁边，向里面看了看。

果然是这个黑发绿眼曾经发动过星际战争试图占领地球两天杀了八十多人的邪神！这邪恶又狡诈的……

等等？？？他的肚子是怎么了？神也会得血吸虫病的么？

洛基痛苦地呻吟了一声，头一歪昏了过去。

奇异博士伸手探了探那位曾经不可一世的邪神的肚子。他感知到里面有个虚弱的，痛苦挣扎的小生命。他低下头，看见了洛基衣服上大片的鲜血——但不只是鲜血。

奇异博士瞬间被重塑了世界观，觉得自己的头发又白了两根。

“在我被吸收为医学事业中的一员时，我严肃地保证将我的一生奉献于为人类服务。

我将用我的良心和尊严来行使我的职业。我的病人的健康将是我首先考虑的。我将尊重病人所交给我的秘密。我将极尽所能来保持医学职业的荣誉和可贵的传统。我的同道均是我的兄弟。

我不允许宗教、国籍、政治派别或地位来干扰我的职责和我与病人之间的关系。

我对人的生命，从其孕育之始，就保持最高的尊重，即使在威胁下，我决不将我的医学知识用于违反人道主义规范的事情。

我出自内心和以我的荣誉，庄严地作此保证。”

洛基有罪，但这孩子没有。即使洛基有罪，也不应该……不应该这样死去。自己身为医生，不能见死不救。

何况……奇异博士回头看了看周围的惨烈战况——守护者何苦为难神盾局，奇异博士决定好人做到底，送神送到复仇者联盟大厦。于是怀着医生的慈心，奇异博士带着即将临盆的邪神，在一个滂沱的雨夜出现在了复仇者联盟大厦。

叮咚，经快递小哥斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇也即奇异博士配送，您收到了一个血刺呼啦的邪神，请查收。

托尼·史塔克和布鲁斯·班纳当场被自己热爱科学的大脑禁了言，两个酒杯叮叮咚咚碎了一地。神域存在也就罢了吧，魔法存在也就罢了吧，什么时候男人都能怀孕了？

正义而迟钝的美国队长完全没有get到重点，忍不住出声问：“索尔几个月之前不是说洛基已经死了吗？而且谁能把他打成这样浑身是血？”毕竟三年前洛基被浩克左左右右左左右也没真的伤筋动骨——说到这里又仔细打量了一下眼前凭空出现的这位壮士，甚至还想问问他有没有意向加入复仇者联盟，共襄大业。

唯一智商在线的黑寡妇也受到了冲击，而她的大脑里也没有血吸虫病的概念，娜塔莎喃喃地道：“girls，我认为……这位神好像要生孩子了……”

奇异博士终于找到了一个明白人，他抹了一把湿掉的头发，喘着气（邪神可不是没啥重量的小仙女）说：“这位女士说得对……钢铁侠，借你点地方，不管他是谁，胎儿现在很危险，我可不能让一个胎儿在我手下胎死腹中。”

懂得了事态紧急，贾维斯反应迅速，礼貌而友好地指引着奇异博士找了个房间用作产房，娜塔莎出于人道主义和母性光辉也跟了进去。而托尼仍然状况外，喃喃地对同样失神的班纳说：“我现在终于相信了……God is a girl……”

奇异博士把洛基撂在床上不太熟练地做完了前期准备——古一在上，从前这些工作都是护士在做。期间娜塔莎紧张地问：“为什么他上半身有这么多血？”正思考下一步该怎么办的奇异博士一愣：“天啊他的右肩中了一枪！”奇异博士二话不说启动阿戈摩托之眼——这样下去洛基会死在手术台上的。

由于疼痛和剧烈运动，腹腔压力急剧升高，并直接导致了羊水早破，胎儿已经不能再等，必须立即剖腹——指望邪神醒过来顺产是不大可能了，毕竟剧烈宫缩也没把邪神疼醒，再上去两耳光估计也没什么用。

娜塔莎目瞪口呆地看着奇异博士画了个亮橘色光圈，从里面拿出了全套手术器械和——一本医学专业的本科教科书。

敢情哥你不是妇产科出身的啊？！

奇异博士眉头紧锁，低声自言自语：“是横着切还是纵着切呢？”娜塔莎在心里说：“怎么切都行，只要不仗着时间宝石的功能来回切好几次我觉得我还是能接受的……”

“好的，我开始了。”奇异博士合上书丢回光圈里，稳准狠地剖开了洛基的下腹，重新消毒之后将右手伸进创口检查子宫状况——真是教科书式年轻健康的子宫——“博士，他来之前已经打过麻醉了吗？”从极度血腥的画面中回过神来的娜塔莎突然问。

听此一问奇异博士冷汗都下来了，他只是个外科医生，麻醉不是他的本职。为了挽回局面奇异博士赶紧咣咣往邪神头上丢了两个加强昏睡咒，边托出子宫边问：“他是疼昏过去了还是没醒过来？”娜塔莎的大脑也开始宕机：“他一直没醒……”奇异博士低头小心地切开子宫，不由自主皱起了眉：“那可有点奇怪啊。”

他边说边用手顺着肌肉纹理撕开了子宫。

孩子落地的时候早已雨过天晴，晨光正熹微。娜塔莎战战兢兢地托着小婴儿，心脏猛烈地撞击着胸膛——他实在是太软了。奇异博士边缝合洛基的子宫与腹上几层创口边抬眼看了看黑寡妇手中脸色青紫的婴儿，皱着眉对娜塔莎说：“他早产了。”不用奇异博士说娜塔莎也能看出来，足月的婴儿不应该那么小，连两千克都不到。

小心翼翼用最柔软的消毒毛巾擦去婴儿身上的血迹，娜塔莎轻声问：“他会活下来吗？”奇异博士刚刚取出了洛基右肩嵌进去的子弹——奇怪了做个手术的工夫伤口竟然愈合了大半，害得奇异博士不得不重新切开洛基右肩——摘下医用手套，托起胸前挂着的阿戈摩托之眼：“会的——但我还是稍微加快一点他的生命历程吧。”看着邪神和复仇者都不像靠谱的会养护早产儿的样子。

看着小婴儿和洛基都脱离了危险，奇异博士一口气松下来困得七荤八素，而洛基睡得毫无产妇的自觉，奇异博士一气之下迷迷糊糊地画出了光圈，试图回伦敦补觉。

拦住他的是美国队长。

“博士，神盾局接到报案说郊区发现了大量肉酱和碎骨——这太超自然了，现场只有一辆墨绿色的豪车，检测到车内血液不属于地球生物——博士，您至少告诉我们这位邪神又惹出什么乱子了吧。”

出于负责任的心态，奇异博士再次启用了阿戈摩托之眼，过了十几分钟之后说：“我刚刚回去事发现场看了看，是一群公路劫匪先动的手，里面那个怀孕临产的神拿着两把匕首跟手枪干架，结果右肩被子弹打中了，还差点被射中小腹。你知道的，护崽的母狼比豹子还可怕——虽然这个比喻可能不是很对——现在那个神的法术又非常不稳定……从法律上讲那几个人不会被判死刑，但是……”钢铁侠明白了奇异博士的意思：“你的意思是防卫过当？”奇异博士摊摊手打了个哈欠：“如果有人这么对我媳妇儿，我也会想杀人的——我可不敢保证适可而止。”

钢铁侠：“道理我都懂，但是你有媳妇儿吗？”

奇异博士：“告辞。”


End file.
